


Early Days

by Bead



Series: The Ten Two Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made a cannon to come get him.  A DIMENSIONAL cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

~*~*~*~*~*~

“DI-mensional cannon. Di-MEN-sional cannon. Dimension-AL cannon,” The Doctor says, rolling the words around in his mouth like he’s tasting them. He stands in the middle of the machine and twirls slowly, his hands in his pockets. “Dimen-SION-al cannon. Dimensional CANNON.” 

He slows and rocks back and forth on his feet, brows furrowed. 

Rose is about to bite a hole in her lip. “Took us a while, really, to be able to – “

He cuts her off with a look that makes her feel as if her entire body is blushing. “Rose. Dimensional. _Cannon._ ” 

She nods, half-pleased, half-defiant. 

He strolls toward her, eyes intense and happy, and to her shock - when he strolls close enough for her to see – shining with tears. He looks at her from under his brow. 

“You made this. To come find me.” His voice is wondering and proud.

Rose swallows hard and shrugs. “Bit of a multi-universe emergency. Got approved like that.” she clicks her fingers and tries to joke. 

“Rose.” 

“You burnt up a sun to say goodbye,” she whispers.

He smiles with one corner of his mouth, tender and shy and a hint of how much it hurt. “Yeah.” 

She tips her chin at the elaborate machine, trying to keep her own tears at bay. “Well, then.”

“I’m glad,” he says, his voice thick as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll never have to burn another one up again.” 

She winces. “I know you must miss – “

“No, n-no, no, _no,_ ” he says quickly, hushing her and taking her hand. “Well, I mean, yes, I do miss the TARDIS, but no, not that. I mean; I’m here. We’re here.” 

She ducks her head, grinning. “Oh. Right.” 

He threads his free hand into her hair and leans in. “Di-men-si-on-al _can-non_ ,” he growls against her mouth. 

Rose laughs into the kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
